Son Syhime Adopted Son Of Goku
by syhimexenoverse
Summary: What if Goku and Chi Chi adopted a human son and this boy grows up to be stronger than a super saiyan 1 and 2. Well he has a long way to go before he can reach that level watch as he grows up to meet new friends, New teachers, and Old enemies. If you don't like it don't read just a warning.
1. Chapter 1 Bio sheet

**Bio sheet**

 **Name: Son Syhime**

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 3-15**

 **IQ: 97 percent (with all the studying he does because of Chi Chi)**

 **Ethnicity: African American**

 **Parents: Goku and Chi Chi**

 **Siblings: Gohan and Goten**

 **Home: Mt Paou**

 **Martial Arts Teacher right now: Master Roshi (pervert), Tein Shinhan (triclops), Krillin**

 **Moves perfected: Kamehameha, Sleepy boy technique, Lightning Flash Surprise Attack, Solar Flare, Tri beam attack, Teinzan (Destructo disc) Hover car technique, And Flight**

 **Fighting styles: Turtle style, Crane style, and Orin style**

 **Equipment: The power pole, Nimbus cloud, and a pouch of senzu beans**

 **Clothing: Master Roshi turtle house fighting GI no blue shirt or boots included**

 **Theme Song for the beginning of each chapter: Dragon ball theme song English (Search on youtube)**

 **Ending song:** **"Romantic Ageru Yo" (Give Romance (to you)) (search on youtube)**

 **Description: The youngest son of Goku and Chi Chi he was found near their house but the truth is that his real parents were eaten by dinosaurs he manged to escape crawling through the woods until he reached a house. Goku was training outside at the time he heard and found a baby crying he wanted to take care of the little guy he had to ask Chi Chi for permission cause you know how she gets when she's mad and that frying pan of doom even Goku and Vegeta is scared of that. Goku asked her and she said yes as long as he studies and he can train with you or your friends too when he grows up.**

 **Guys give me a review on which powers I should use for my OC but remember not too op in the beginning and who should be his teachers in the future chapters. (;**

 **Something wrong with the update go to my profile to check out the chapters**


	2. 2 Prologue

**_On a Far mountain side of Mt Paozu were a human mother and father exporing the mountain side looking and examining all the new species of animal because they were scientist . The mother was also caring something in her arms which was a 3 year old child in her arms while the father was taking new samples to determine if this animal was undiscovered the dad was laughing because it was a new type of species the mother put the three year old down so she could see what was all the hubbub about. the baby was sitting on the ground minding his own business until he saw a beautiful butterfly with rainbow colored wings fly around him he started crawling towards the pretty insects he was able to do this because both his parents were distracted. While the young toddler was gone his parents stopped talking about the animal they were wondering were their child went and now they were starting to worry until they heard laughing. They ran to where the sound was coming from and they approached the middle of the field were their son was still crawling towards the butterfly what the young toddler didn't notice was a giant T-Rex in front of him eyeing him like it was it prey or food._**

 ** _The mother and father were worried that their son would be killed and eaten by the giant beast so they went into action to get the dinosaur away from their son even if they hath to sacrifice their lives for their son's safety. Once they got there they started trowing rocks at it the father stared hitting it with a nearby stick he saw while the mother kept throwing rocks at it while the son kept following the butterfly which led him away from the dinosaur. The mother and father couldn't keep this up any longer and the dinosaur was starting to get agitated little by little and the beast had enough with one swoop of it's tail it hit the father very far away into a mountain and killed him the mother was in shocked that this happened she fell to her knees given up hope that she was going to get out of this alive while she was in this state the dinosaur just went up to her and ate her._**

 ** _The child was still following the butterfly until he reached a white house with red writing on it (look up Goku's and Chi Chi's house) the butterfly flew away and the boy tripped on a log and scraped his knee on the ground now bleeding and crying he attracted someone a man with spiky hair that defied gravity, he had on a orange fighting GI with a blue undershirt, blue wrist bands, a blue belt, boots with a yellow trimming and to top it all off he had black eyes that screamed warmness and caring. This man's name is Son Goku he was outside training until he heard crying Goku went around his house to find a toddler crying while holding his knee screaming out in pain until Goku came up to him and said hey there little guy you shouldn't be crying over a small bruise like this he picked up the boy over his shoulders and went inside his house. The first thing the boy see's a woman wearing a purple Chinese dress(Correct me here if i'm wrong) , wearing red boots, and she has black hair tied up in a bun with bangs on the side of her face this woman name is Chi Chi. She saw her husband come in from his daily training with some dark skinned child on his shoulders and the child left leg was bleeding she acted fast and got a rag, rubbing alcohol, and a bandage. Goku yelled for her wife to see if she was around and Goku told the child that Chi Chi is a nice lady but just don't get her mad he said with sweat marks behind his head._**

 ** _Chi Chi came in with the medical supplies and Goku set the child down on their couch while Chi Chi applied the rag on the knee and she said that this might sting for a bit it sure did sting the child winced in pain for a couple of seconds once the pain was gone she applied the bandage and gave his knee a kiss and said there all better. Goku dragged his wife in the kitchen and said can we keep him this earned him a frying pan upside the head while rubbing his new gained lump in the spot were Chi Chi hit him she said are you out of your mind the child has parents you need to take him back. Goku stopped her for a second and said that is the funny thing about it before we'd entered the house I'd used his energy signature to try and find his parents in the mountains and one was slowly fading until it stopped completely so what I'm trying to say is that his parents are dead and I can't wish them back with the dragon balls because I don't know their name or what they look like. Chi Chi said well if their isn't anymore options than we can keep him but as long as he studies when he gets a little bit older and yes Goku he can train with you and your friends. When Goku heard that he grab his wife around the hips and gave her a passionate kiss for about 1 to 2 minutes and said thank you Chi Chi was blushing and said oh Goku how about we celebrate with your favorite dinner._**

 ** _Goku said what are we gonna name the little guy Chi Chi suggested off the top of her head while holding a frying pan in her hand while reading the brad out loud which said Syhime on it Goku said hey that a good name and on that day the Child name was dub to Son Syhime._**

 **Well Guy there you have it The prologue is done And again give me suggestions on the techniques he should have but not too OP and the Teachers he should have for the future chapters syhimexenoverse out peace. (:**


	3. Turtle house, Turtle hermit style

**"Yo Syhimexenoverse here and i would like to apologize for not updating sooner than possible I've been busy practicing on my permit test so I can drive soon and I've been at my part time job lately but enough of that lets just enjoy the chapter" oh yeah before I start this I'm going to clarify that this story takes place right after Battle of the gods. Syhime's theme song will change as the chapter pass and get larger.**

 **(Play Dragon ball theme song English)**

 _ **Opening**_

Syhime age 7 wakes up in his bed gets out of bed dressed up in his martial arts turtle house Fighting GI walks To the table to receive and eat breakfast from his mother Chi Chi while his father Goku and his 1 older bother Goten who are still stuffing their face and piling up more dirty plates for Chi Chi to clean.

Syhime finish his two servings of breakfast and help Chi Chi wash the Mountains of plates stacked while the other guys left to go train after he finished helping his mother with the cleaning he grab his power pole that Goku gave to him and left out the his and called out to his flying nimbus cloud that his father gave to him and blasted off to Kame's house to continue his training.

 **(Stop the song)**

 **[Narrator]**

Blasting off at high speeds to that can rival a high speed jet doing aileron rolls and corkscrews for fun and laughing. he arrived at Kame's house to continue his training with Master Roshi the turtle hermit and a pervert. Syhime Put on the 50 pound purple turtle shell doing his crazy training from delivering milk while zigzagging through trees, skipping for 2 miles, climbing mountains, even being chased by dinosaurs while delivering the milk. That just his first part of training his second part was farming or tilling the lands with his bare hands after that construction work power tools not included so he could earn some extra training and money to help him and his family. The Fourth part of his training was to swim 14 laps back and fourth in the lake while avoiding sharks trying to make him a snack. The fifth part of his training was him tied to a rope that was attached to a tree trying to dodge and evade wasp stings at the end of the day he was exhausted, covered in bruises, cuts, and wasp stings.

Heading back to Kame's house to retrieve his red cherry colored staff from his master house and headed home for dinner because Chi Chi's cooking is the bomb so he headed for the door not before saying to his master see ya later old man and with that he went out the door called for his yellow cloud companion the flying nimbus and went on his way to repeat the same training cycle for 3 more months.

 **[Syhime P.O.V]**

Man today's training is killing me my muscles need a nice soak in a nice warm bath then after that mom is going to make me study like crazy and at dinner dad and Goten are going to ask me how's the training with master Roshi and the bad part about it all is I still have to wear this heavy turtle shell and can't take it off for the next three months. Well at least when I move that giant bolder out of the way my training will be complete and I can learn real martial arts.

I started thinking about real martial arts and I was happy on the inside pure joy was what I was feeling and blasted home doing corkscrews on my flying cloud flying over a west city were Mrs. Bulma, Trunks, And Vegeta live my train of thought was brought to a stop when I heard and saw a bank robbery. I flew down to the ground grabbed my power pole hoped off the cloud and walked to the crime scene the bank was blocked off by the west city police I was listening in on the 2 cops having a serious conversation about the robbery commencing now 5 burglars have a total of 10 hostages including the workers who work at the bank when I heard this my brain started to play a memory of master Roshi saying that martial arts are for defending yourself and other who can't defend themselves not to pick fights after I remembered that I knew what I had to do.

I sneaked around the building pulled the vent cover off and crawled through the vents until I'd reached one of the vents that showed the hostages and the 5 robbers 2 people had what looks to be like big guns while the other 3 people had pistols I hopped down from the vents and landed on my feet with the power pole in my hand ready to strike.

 **[Normal P.O.V]**

Syhime came holding his staff in his hand said to the robbers to let the hostages go and turn themselves in the burglars were alarmed to see a short kid with a red stick in his hands declaring to turn themselves in or they will be sorry so they just dropped some of their humanity and started shooting at the child. For the ordinary human eye it would be impossible to see a bullet but not for Syhime he was dodging and evading what would be describe inhuman he was also using his staff to deflect some of the bullets when he reached the first burglar hit the man in the stomach with the end of the pole having the man gasping for air then he got whack on the head knocking him out cold. The second burglar with the big gun still trying to shoot Syhime was still missing him Syhime started to get tired of this so he dashed to him and kicked the gun out of his hand then hit him on the side of his face loosing two of his teeth in the process and knocking him out.

The three other guys started to panic that their top gunner were knocked out by a child one of the burglars told the other two to get it all together and keep shooting at him so they did so all Syhime had to do was hit their pistols out of their hands with these words **"Power pole Extend"** and the staff started to glow a bright red and get longer **(A.N not a sexual innuendo)** knocked their pistols out of their hands in one swing with another swing hit them all in the face with his staff making them go to sleep when everything died down Syhime untied the hostages and they ran out the building while he went out the original way he came in and called out to the flying nimbus and he went home.

 **[Chi Chi P.O.V]**

I'm making dinner for my husband and my two sons. Goku and Goten have massive appetites like father like son I say but Syhime has a normal appetite thank goodness less grocery bills I gotta pay well Syhime does have that Construction job which pays him three times the normal salary so that's helping me and Goten has a part time job why can't Goku get a job.

 **"Ding-Dong"** I heard the door ring and I had to assume it was Syhime when I'd opened it to see who was out their it was Gohan,Videl, and a three month old Pan in Videl hands They came to visit us to see how we were doing Gohan asked were was Goku,Goten,and Syhime at I said Goku and Goten are currently taking a nap while Syhime is probably on his way home from training with Roshi.

While I was holding my dear granddaughter Pan. Goku and Goten woke up and greeted Gohan and Videl you know chit chatting while we are currently waiting for Syhime to come home **"Ding-Dong"** well speak of the devil Gohan would you go get that I said to him he answered the door and it was Syhime who came in with scrapes, stings, and bruises a regular mother would be worried but a Senzu bean should heal him right up then after that studying for him to be successful in the future.

We all ate dinner and were currently talking about the good old times and having fun how a regular family should we finished our dinner and are currently in the living room watching a movie while Syhime is taking a nice hot bath to relax himself from his long day of training.

 **[Syhime P.O.V]**

I'm right now in the bath relaxing my slowly developing muscles while contemplating to myself about were would I be without my family they so much to me and I love being around them. After a long soak I get in my pajamas put my dirty cloths in the hamper to be washed every night so I can train in them I go in my room to take off the turtle shell and start doing the math problems that mom has me do which is a little bit hard and easy at the same time when I get done I go in the living room to enjoy the movie my family is currently watching which is a cool action movie.

I asked Goten to fill me in on what happened and he told me and then we watched for 30 minutes until it was over you know for missing half the movie it was still good because I got to watch it with my family After big bother Gohan and big sister Videl left with my niece Pan I went to bed at 9 PM to repeat my same training cycle for the next 3 months.

 **[Narrator]**

3 months latter Syhime's training took hold which increased his strength and speed as soon as Syhime was swimming in the lake for his 14 laps he was leaving sharks behind and dinosaurs in the dust and soon would be done with master Roshi's training to be moving on into real martial arts. Soon he will be ready for the Martial arts tournament that his master had planned for him.

 **[Roshi P.O.V]**

Now im relaxing eating my ice cream sundae until I heard Syhime told me to follow him to that giant boulder so we went there and what I saw shocked me again for the 5th time in my life he moved it. I could see he was excited for the next part I'm about to tell him I told him that the real martial arts training was all those training exercises he's been doing for the past 3 months but I told him I will teach him one of my moves the **"Kamehameha wave"** which took me 50 years to perfect. Syhime was practicing and he picked it up in one day which I was proud of.

The next thing I told him made him excited that I would be admitting him to participate in the world martial arts tournament but the next news I told him made him drop to the ground which I said to him that I will be doubling the weight of the shell he is wearing 1 more week and he will be ready to participate.

 **[Normal P.O.V]**

Syhime continued his training with the now 100 pound turtle shell will Syhime be ready enough for the tournament and who will be his compeatition in this tournament find out next time in Son Syhime Son of Goku.

 **(Play Dragon Ball Z budokai 3 opening)**


	4. The Preliminary, Elimination Rounds!

**(Play Dragon ball theme song English)**

 **Opening**

Syhime gets out of bed enjoy's breakfast with his family while his father and bother chows down after they finish their food they head out to train leaving his mother and him to clean up their mess. After Syhime finishes helping his mother Chi Chi with the mess he puts on his Fighting GI and Grabs his equipment telling his mother that she will see him later and heads out the door calling out to his faithful companion the nimbus cloud.

Syhime Doing corkscrews and Ale ion rolls on his cloud heading out to Master Roshi's house to continue his train swimming from sharks, running from dinosaur while trying to deliver milk, avoiding wasps stings, and on his way home evil arises and Syhime saves the day with his friends and family. when he gets home he enjoys eating dinner with his family.

collects the 7 dragon balls and arises Shenron the dragon that grants 2 wishes.

 **(Stop the song)**

 **[Narrator]**

The day of the 26th martial arts tournament is here and Syhime along with Goku, Goten, and friends are participating the Son family are heading out in a capsule corps plane that was given to them by their best friend Bulma. They are flying in the plane because Chi Chi told them because they won't stand out if they are seen driving the plane because they really don't need publicity if they were seen flying to Papaya Island were the World Martial Arts Tournament is held in the inhuman way.

They land on the island turn the plane back into capsule form and walk to where the Z warriors and dragon ball gang is Syhime was very nervous because this was his first tournament and he was thinking they're was gonna be some strong opponents there even his friends and family. Syhime takes deep breaths to relax himself while his mother, friends, and master saying that they will be watching him.

 **[Syhime P.O.V]**

I'm currently taking deep breath waiting for the elimination rounds to begin after me and some the male portion of my family got registered in the tournament. We had to draw out numbers to find out who we were gonna fight I had number 93 oh Kami I hope I don't have to fight the z warriors but my Dad explained to me that I'm separated from all the Z warriors so I don't hath to be worried well that's a relief I think.

The referee was explaining the rules so the newcomers understand it He said that you will be timed if you fall unconscious or fall out of the ring your out if time runs out and both fighters are standing than it will be a point system sounds easy enough but I'm still nervous about the opponents.

The referee called out my number and number 94 to come and fight the Z warriors are about to see what I can do when I took a look at my opponent he was a man with a handle bar mustache, had on a leotard, and was a giant just by looking at him. he said to me and the people who were watching the fight that I have to fight this little small fry he doesn't even come up to my knee cap I got into my fighting stance which I had my knees bent one arm to the side of my hips and the other arm in front of my face half clawed waiting for the referee to begin the match so I can show this man what im made of.

 **[Normal P.O.V]**

The Referee yelled begin the Goliath bull rushed Syhime hoping to get the dark skin child in his grasp but for the man to be feeling air the man thought he squished the child but Syhime just ran under the giant legs to the untrained eyes it look like he vanished but the Z warrior eyes are adjusted and used to that and high moving speeds.

Syhime reappeared behind the man and kicked him out of the ring like it wasn't nothing Syhime did this in 5 seconds flat the other fighters were shocked that the man lost but one fighter shaken out of shock just said that the man was probably moving too fast and just tripped out of the ring the other fighters agreed to that statement.

The Referee said the win goes to number 93 Syhime was happy that he won but celebrated on the inside the Z warriors were not surprised but still they were happy that he won. Syhime jumped out of the ring when it all over went to the Z warriors and Goku his father patted him on the head and said I knew you could do it and Goten gave Syhime a fist bump and said nice one little bro.

Syhime was watching the other in their fight just breezing through the other fighter after they got done fighting the referee called out Syhime's number and his opponent number this guy looked like a guy in a white Fighting GI with a black belt tied around his waist and a orange Mohawk the man said to Syhime since im a nice guy and don't like to hurt kids I'll let you have the first hit. The referee said begin Syhime just grab the man arm and climb up on his shoulder and Syhime planted his fist on the side of the man's face. knocking him out.

The referee said the win goes to 93 Syhime hoped of the arena and said to himself he has one more match before I can go to the finals. Syhime watch the final elimination rounds for the Z warriors and it was easy for everyone including Krillin. Syhime heard his number being called his father told him that he has this one in the bag. Syhime last opponent has been watching him and he looks serious and determined to beat this kid.

The man got into his sacred lion fang fist while Syhime didn't put his guard up the man questioned in his head why the boy didn't put his fighting stance up but he didn't hesitate when the referee shouted begin the man went for a attack Syhime just like last time vanished the man said where did he go and Syhime shouted up here! the man hit a back flip just in the nick of time Syhime jumped in the air with a flying kick but man did a high kick Syhime did a back flip and landed right behind him and did a leg sweep which made the man fall. The man said to Syhime where is your technique Syhime just tossed him out the ring making him the winner of that round and letting him move forward with the rest of the Z warriors and lucky fighters to the final round.

[ **Syhime P.O.V]**

I did it! man that was tough but thanks to Master Roshi's training I can go to the final round with my father, bother, and friends. My dad walked up to me and said that I did a great job and me, him, Goten, and the rest of the Z warriors should go eat. I was watching his father, brother, Vegeta, and Trunks chowing away at the food like there was no tomorrow.

I was full and went back to the main building to find out witch number I was going to get and who I was going o fight while my dad was still eating after he was done he said he was gonna tell everyone that I made it through the preliminary round with flying colors and with that said he used his instant transmission to tell everyone while I went back to the main building.

 **[Chi Chi P.O.V]**

Me, Bulma , Master Roshi, my father, Yamcha, Marron are in the watching stands wondering if Syhime made it to the final rounds Bulma and Roshi said that Syhime is gonna make to the finals yeah but a mother worries I told them. Bulma told me to just calm down and Yamcha said he's probably doing fine. We were still talking when Goku appeared out of nowhere and said that Syhime made to the finals with a sigh of relief when he said that.

Bulma said see I told you he would make it and Roshi said I'd never doubted him with all the training he does. My baby made it to the Finals I can't wait to see what he does in the finals.

 **[Syhime P.O.V]**

I'm in the main building picking out my number out of the box the monk was holding and my number was number 3 which puts me in a match with a monster like pterodactyl creature by the name of Riran I wont be fighting anyone of the Z warriors soon which I glad for so that's good.

 **(play boudikai 3 opening)**

 **[Narrator]**

Syhime made it to the Finals by kicking some serious butt what will happen to him and the Z warriors in the finals what Does this Riran creature have up his sleeves tune in next time for more Son Syhime.

 **For those who don't know who Riran is he is an O.C and is the son of Giran the opponent Goku faced as a kid in the 23rd World tournament. Guys give ideas on who Syhime should face not too OP though and guys come on I'm not doing the punching bag thing that would have been lame to a capital L. See ya Syhimexenoverse is out (; .**


End file.
